


Light of the Fire, The Sound of the Gun

by fallschirm



Series: The Destiny-Verse (fallschirm's Characters) [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Arcology, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fuck the deep areas of the Arcology. like seriously, Hive, Non-binary character, OTP:Kiss Me Blue Nights, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallschirm/pseuds/fallschirm
Summary: Aria and Jordan being Nerds and Jordan saving Aria's ass from the hive.





	Light of the Fire, The Sound of the Gun

Aria watched as the glow stick she brought fell down into the black hole in front of them into the yet unexplored depths of the Arcology “Soo why are we here again?”

“'Cause you’ll do anythin' ta win Ikora’s approval?”

“Shut up” Aria smiled knowing Jordan couldn’t see her face under her helmet. “no one likes a person with all the answers”

A snort, “And yet…”

“Why do I put up with you?”

“Cause ya like the way I look in your leather jacket?”

“Goddammit. I should never have given that to you”

“Yeah, Yeah. Has't hit bottom yet?”

“Maybe? I cant really see it anymore”

“That’s… wonderful”

Aria looks down the pit. Then over at Jordan, “So… I’m about to do something stupid…”

“Aria, don’t you dare…”

Aria waves and then jumps down the deep black hole.

“Goddammit” Jordan leaps after her knowing Aria is a trouble magnet.

Aria reaches the bottom 30 seconds later. Gliding gently to the ground and looking around. “Huh we must be on the very bottom of the Arcology” 

With a crunch of crushed Hive detritus and old metal Jordan arrives, “well yeah, its pretty cold down here”

“Do you need a sweater?”

“You’re such an ass”

“Yep, do you wanna touch it?”

“In tha middle of Hive controlled Arcology?”

“Why not? You can barely keep your hands off it anyway”

“OH my god!” Jordan turns and begins stomping off down a hallway.

“Jordan! You didn’t answer my question!”

Jordan just grumbles incoherently as she searches for a way back up.

Aria chuckles and follows, looking around for any untouched computers that her Ghost can hack. Her own desire to know what happened here in the final days before the evacuation, growing. “Can you imagine working way down here? Even before the collapse?” 

“I'd rather not think about it if its all the same to you”

Aria simply nods and sets her ghost at a computer bank, “see if you can find us a map out of here Cotton”

Jordan sets up by the door, “I still can't believe ya named your ghost Cotton”

“Saw it in a fragment of a movie once. Figured it fit me.”

“You’re absurd”

“Yep, you know it. Alright take a right and the stairs should lead outside”

“Cool, lets go”

They found the stairs without any real trouble and started climbing. The long trek up through dimly lit stairwell seemed interminably long. 

A loud noise like grating metal followed by really rapid footsteps emitted from what seemed like a few floors below.

Aria tossed a Solar grenade down a level to the visible landing, A small group of thrall stare up at them. 

“Jordan… I think its time to go.”

“Yeah… Yeah that’s a good plan”

They begin running up the stairs as quickly as they can. Aria firing rounds from her hand cannon back down towards the chasing thrall. “Cotton, Whats the plan?”

“only a few more floors to go til we hit the water treatment center. Then another two flights and we will be in the Arcology proper, from there we can call Amanda for Pickup”

“good plan, Thanks Cotton.”

A sudden Scream echoes from below. Sending powerful memories of Omnigul through both the fleeing Guardians.

“That is a noise I will never get used to.”

“You an' me both”

A few more grenades and a switch from her empty hand cannon to her auto rifle and the thrall showed no signs of slowing down. The pair of guardians burst through the door labeled Water treatment only to run right into an Ogre. 

“Well… this is par for the course. Barrier please dear” Aria kneels and pulls out her rocket launcher and loading it. Jordan throws up her tallest thickest barrier and turns to fire down the stairwell behind them.

Once Aria has finished loading she pops out around the barrier and fires. Her rocket wedging into the Ogre’s mouth and detonating covering the room in ogre parts.

“Mmm I love when a plan comes together!”

“What part o' this bullshite had the word, ‘plan’ written on it?” Jordan says as they grabs Aria’s wrist and begins sprinting for the giant set of stairs in the middle of the room.

“Hey now! The barrier was a plan!”

Jordan ignores her as the thrall come pouring in. The rising tide of thrall looking more and more like and ocean.

“Amanda? Amanda? Could really use a pick up right about now”

The two sprint out onto the balcony overlooking the lake as the Hive gain on them. 

“Well… if this is the way we’re gonna go. There's no one I’d rather have by my side.”

“Goddammit Aria, now you decide to be serious?”

“Well I figure now's the time? I mean…would you rather me be talking about how I enjoy seeing you naked?”

“NO!”

The sound of an engine grows louder as a familiar looking ship drops from the sky. Jordan’s Barrier flickers as more Thralls pound on it, Clearly about to run out of juice. Aria drops a rift to buy extra time with her arc soul As static flickers across her hands and another grenade is out landing in a group of densely packed Thrall.

“Ah Amanda. Have I professed my love for you lately?” Aria grins as she transmits up.

“Not within the past 10 minutes. But its always nice to be appreciated”

Aria grins as Jordan appears next to her in the small passenger compartment. She takes Jordan’s hand in hers, “I don’t know about you. But I could use a shower.”

Jordan presses their helmet against Aria’s, “fine, but ya have to wash my hair first”

“Deal”


End file.
